runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:The Excel/Archive 10
Archive 9 Cleanup 18:10, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Sounds Fun Who's in charge of all this? 19:17, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for taking care of that for me :) 18:45, June 12, 2012 (UTC) HTML5 Hey mate - Can I get you to check this out and see if it's anything we need to worry about? Thanks! 07:39, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Wikia.css/hilite I was messing around with the hilite on my sanbox wikia (http://aosawb.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity), and figured out how to "hilite" css text. Could you take a look at the link above and see if we could implement this to our Wiki? 14:55, August 12, 2012 (UTC) : Wait 30 seconds I'll make it more blatant. 19:21, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::: Refresh the page by using Ctrl+F5 and look at my name on the WikiActivity. 19:22, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::: It's more of a glow effect than anything else. 19:23, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: I made it have more glow when you asked what the difference was, I'll change it back to what I had in mind. 19:25, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::: Hey there, I am wondering if you can help me. Can you please add my clan Dreams Reqiuem to the P2P listings? Thankyou. Clan Registration Hey I don't know much about html coding and was wondering if you could explain how I do the clan registration. If it is too much then can you tell me where I might find something that may help me? 19:10, December 17, 2012 (UTC) List of Clans I was just wondering since many people have external links and are putting them in the clan listings, should we add an extra colemn for that to clean up that page a bit better? 15:10, February 9, 2013 (UTC) The Fixer Well since you are cleaning up the wiki list...wtf is with this page??Clan:New_energix Thx for helping with my page! I appreciate it! -EmirFasu Hey Hey Hey mate! Are you at all active anymore on this wiki? I saw you have been editing recently-ish and I'm sick of seeing the welcome template signed by inactive admins, so I just changed it to just you (here)... Feel free to change it to mine if you want, I'll always reply to my talk page 05:11, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :* Also contemplating adding the message wall feature onto the wiki for ease of use via - thoughts? 05:26, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Deletion Hello. I want you to remove my account from this wikia. Thank You. The Forgotten Empire Please delete the clan page due to the fact that our clan no longer needs the page due to internal conflict. EmirFasu (talk) 17:31, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Please don't delete the page, I'll still need it. — Lord Nexius (talk) 06:53, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Deletion Please Please delete my account as well please! EmirFasu (talk) 22:45, June 16, 2013 (UTC) page deletion helo sir if you could could you delete these to pages for me thanks 04:39, July 8, 2013 (UTC) http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Hart http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon Hey Hey man! Long time no see! Just droppin by to say hi. 20:10, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism Hey, Emirfasu has been continuously vandalising my profile page for no apparent reason. Please put an end to this as I'm sick and tired of having to undo all of his vandalism. — Lord Nexius (talk) 06:37, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Do NOT Revert Edits Do not revert the edits made by a bureaucrat in the future. Thank you. 20:14, September 12, 2013 (UTC) :*You will be temporarily revoked of your administrator status. I asked you not to revert edits and to speak with me directly. You have failed to do that. 20:39, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Read please Hi Dark. Please read this, as I would like your input on the matter. User_talk:Triumvirate_Department_of_State#Urgent Thanks, 13:37, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Re-Sysop I'm really sorry for how carried away things have become here. Please recognize this is my fault, certainly not Zerouh's, and Zerouh should not be punished for my own actions. I am going to re-sysop you though because I feel it was hastily done and it was perhaps a little unreasonable, also the wiki community is better served with us working together instead of separately. If you still wish to retire that's fine and I bid you good luck, but otherwise, I hope to work with you. Triumvirate Department of State 07:25, September 15, 2013 (UTC) For Signature? What? you stopped it wrapping on text? TY TY TY! 00:10, September 16, 2013 (UTC) You're not in game =( 00:28, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Hiya Need to bother you when you have a moment. Looking for an opinion. 21:14, September 16, 2013 (UTC)